


( he is her son )

by Yati



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, horribly dysfunctional families, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-25
Updated: 2005-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yati/pseuds/Yati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uchiha Mikoto (Itachi's mother), on what she helped to create.</p>
            </blockquote>





	( he is her son )

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by [](http://rianax.livejournal.com/profile)[**rianax**](http://rianax.livejournal.com/). _Itachi+Mikoto bewitched/bewildered/betrayed._

He is her son and she will not deny that. Not even when a darkened doorway and an eerie, bewildering silence is all that stands between her and her death.

Between her and her first-born son.

Itachi has not bewitched them; they had bewitched themselves. This is what they had desired to create: the epitome of the Uchiha, of intelligence and strength. In their obsession for perfection they had ignored what lurked behind the quiet indifference.

He is her son, and she has helped him to become what he is.

She does not feel betrayed when he strikes her down.


End file.
